pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Empoleon
Empoleon (Japanese: エンペルト Enperuto) is the / -type Starter Pokémon, evolved from Prinplup and Piplup. Biology Physiology Empoleon appears to be a large navy blue penguin with orange webbed feet like ducks have. It also appears to have metal flippers with blue metal bordering it and three orange small claws underneath its flippers. It has a blue fin at the back along with a tail and a giant metal blue fin in the center of it starting from its chin. Empoleon also appears to have something looking like a tuxedo that it is wearing. It also mainly has a black body with a some white in the center of it along with black spots at the bottom of its white part of body. It also has two giant golden spots on the back of it along with a three horned trident crest making its beak. Special abilities Empoleon's ability in the game is Torrent, (along with all the other water starters) which increases the power of its -type attacks by 50% when its HP is at less than 1/3 of its maximum level of HP. Although Empoleon is a / -type Pokémon, it can learn a variety of , , and attacks. It can also learn many moves involving claws, such as Metal Claw and Shadow Claw. It can learn Hydro Pump, a very powerful type move. Evolution Empoleon is the evolved form of Prinplup, as of level 36. Empoleon is also the final form of Piplup's evolutionary line. Game Info Game locations |border= |diamondpearl=Evolve Prinplup |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Prinplup |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |border= |PMD2=Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (B1F-B19F) |Ranger2=Ice Lake |Rumble=Bright Beach }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=IV |diamond=The three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power. The leader has the biggest horns. |pearl=It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice. |platinum=If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe. |heartgold=It avoids unnecessary disputes, but it will decimate anything that threatens its pride. |soulsilver=It avoids unnecessary disputes, but it will decimate anything that threatens its pride. |black=If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe. |white=If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe. |black 2=If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe. |white 2=If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe. |x=It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice. |y=The three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power. The leader has the biggest horns. |or=It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice. |as=The three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power. The leader has the biggest horns.}} Sprites |border= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Empoleon XY.gif |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime Kai had an Empoleon that first appeared in The Rise of Darkrai on whom he used to battle Dawn's Piplup. Barry had an Empoleon that appeared in DP101: Barry's Busting Out All Over!. Kenny had an Empoleon that first appeared in DP174: Last Call — First Round!. *Barry's Empoleon *Kenny's Empoleon *Kai's Empoleon Trivia *﻿Empoleon is the only -type, fully evolved Starter Pokémon that is not fully resistant to -type moves, due to it being -type as a secondary type. *It can be noted that Empoleon bears a resemblance to Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, that in which both are kings in their own way and have crowns. That being said, both contain a symmetrical design on their bodies. *No other Pokémon has the same Water/Steel type combination as Empoleon. *Empoleon, being a Steel-type as well as Water-type, is one of the Water-type Pokémon that aren't weak to Grass-type attacks. * It is the only fully evovled starter Pokémon in the Sinnoh region not to have any starter type weaknesses. Origins Empoleon is based on emperor penguins, more so than its pre-evolutions are as Empoleon has a darker color and webbed feet. Gallery 395Empoleon_DP_anime.png 395Empoleon_Dream.png 395Empoleon_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 395Empoleon_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg ca:Empoleon pl:Empoleon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon